The disclosure relates to the field of electrical distribution boards.
Electricity may be generated at power plants and may move through a complex system, sometimes called the grid or utility supply, of electricity substations, transformers, and power lines that connect electricity supply and load devices. Local grids may be interconnected for reliability and economic purposes, and the local grids may form larger networks that enhance the coordination and planning of electricity supply. The origin of the electricity that consumers purchase may vary. Some electric utilities may generate all the electricity they sell by using just the power plants the utilities own. Some utilities may purchase electricity directly from other utilities, power marketers, independent power producers, a wholesale market organized by a regional transmission reliability organization, and/or the like. Consumers may utilize their own photovoltaic (PV, such as PV solar panels) units and a direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) converter (also known in the art as an inverter) may be used to sell their electricity to a utility company, use the electricity of the supplier, supply their own electricity for certain periods of time, store their own produced electricity for later use, supply their own electricity when the local utility grid has a power outage, and/or the like.
Sustainable power generation systems may increasingly be used in commercial and residential buildings both to augment the electrical grid supply, as backup power sources, and/or the like. Sustainable power generation systems may include electrical generation systems based on solar power, wind turbines, geothermal power, biofuel power, hydro-electric power, and/or the like. Similarly, backup generators may be used to provide power during grid failure periods.
The background is not intended to limit the disclosed aspects of features, and not intended as limiting the application to a particular field or problem.